We have crystallized a complex of Fab fragments and intact human rhinovirus 14 (HRV14). By freezing these complex crystals, we have been able to extend our resolution to ~4 w resolution. While we are still striving to further extend the resolution, a 4-5 w structure will be sufficient to detect the conformational changes of the magnitude predicted by earlier virological studies. These crystals are extremelly fragile and only diffract to extremely low resolution using conventional X-ray sources.